I Still Love You
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Sequel to Charmed-Snow's I Love You, Cole...Piper and Cole admitted their love. Leo killed his and Piper's child. Things are getting more complicated with time especially since Phoebe is 'pregnant' with Cole's child...Chris is also in this fic!
1. Default Chapter

**_A/N: This is the sequel to Charmed-Snow's I Love you, Cole. We wanted to take in more readers by me posting so please read and review. She especially worked hard on the plot of this fic and i think it's original and wonderful so i'm pleased to help her out. So enjoy..._**

Chapter 4: Complications  
  
Part 1 by GrantingTroyTurner  
  
Cole carried Piper into his bedroom a couple hours later. They had been lying on the couch. She had been crying about her lost baby, then had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
He laid her down and took off her shoes. Then covered her with the blanket. Then he had stripped down to his boxers. Once done Cole collected an extra blanket and a pillow to take to the living room.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked a sleepy Piper.  
  
Cole turned and faced her.  
  
"The living room" he answered while scratching his head.  
  
"No" said Piper. "I want you near me, please"  
  
Cole nodded and dropped the stuff beside the bed then he climbed in. She burrowed further next to him. He laid on his back and she laid on his chest.  
  
"Will I be okay?" she asked her tears starting up.  
  
"You will because you're strong" said Cole after a moment.  
  
Piper looked up and kissed him. Then she laid back down.  
  
"Will you ever leave me?" she asked falling asleep.  
  
Cole sighed. "I'm not planning to"  
  
Piper nodded and went to sleep. Cole stayed up for a half an hour listening to Piper's breathing and thinking about Phoebe. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.  
  
Eric's Apartment  
  
"What do you mean I can't have Prue?" asked Phoebe angrily.  
  
Eric sighed. "She doesn't want to comply"  
  
"Bitch" muttered Phoebe.  
  
Eric walked up to Phoebe.  
  
"We can still work out our plan" said Eric.  
  
He kissed her forcefully she shoved him away.  
  
"Well I took a turn on our plan" said Phoebe nonchalantly. She touched her stomach. "I need some kind of a glamour to make me appear pregnant"  
  
"Pregnant?!" cried Eric. "For what?"  
  
"To get closer to Cole" said Phoebe. "Then I will kill him this time with no disruptions"  
  
"And being pregnant will do that?" asked Eric. "You're not really pregnant are you?"  
  
"No way" said Phoebe waving it off. "I'm going to visit him now"  
  
Eric sneered as Phoebe shimmered away.  
  
Penthouse that morning  
  
Piper woke up slowly. Cole wasn't beside her. She sighed and got out of bed. Automatically she placed her hand to her belly. Remembering she wasn't pregnant anymore she stiffled a sob and laid back in the bed. Then she heard a knock coming from the front door.  
  
Living room  
  
Cole opened the door and saw Phoebe standing there.  
  
"Hi Phoebe" said Cole putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey Cole" said Phoebe. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Only if you don't have any weapons" said Cole stepping aside.  
  
"I was hoping we could get past that" said Phoebe. "You know start over"  
  
"Phoebe we have to work this out someway I guess" said Cole.  
  
He looked at her belly.  
  
"How long?" asked Cole. "Did you go to a doctor?"  
  
He looked at the bedroom door.  
  
"Just before I came here" answered Phoebe. "It'll be confirmed in a couple of hours"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm a father now" said Cole scratching his head.  
  
"You're happy with that?" asked Phoebe. "I know our situation is complicated but we could work it out"  
  
"Yeah maybe" said Cole.  
  
"Alright I'll talk to you later then" said Phoebe.  
  
"Okay" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe left the penthouse and Piper came out of the bedroom dressed. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Piper" said Cole. "Morning"  
  
"Goodbye Cole" said Piper coldly.  
  
She opened the penthouse door as Cole was running after her. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"You didn't tell me Phoebe was pregnant" sobbed Piper. "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen"  
  
"Piper we can work through this" said Cole his eyes begged her. "I love you"  
  
"And I love you" said Piper. "But we can't do this anymore"  
  
"Why not?" asked Cole angrily. "Because Phoebe's pregnant. What it's either my baby or you?"  
  
Of course not" said Piper. "Phoebe will probably be here all the time I just lost my baby. I can't take it right now" Eric was listening around the corner.  
  
"I need to talk to my sisters" continued Piper. "about Leo and my loss." – she paused a little – "Don't go after him. I want to find out what The Elders are planning."  
  
Cole nodded, Leo was supposed not to get the power he had used to suck their baby out, the whole matter wasn't that simple. He looked at Piper passionately, he knew she's trying to go through that hard time, but it's also the first time he had had a night with her, although they'd just spent the night sleeping in their arms, it's still warm, and precious.  
  
They're in very short distance, her brown eyes were lambent with love, she closed them nonchalantly, and he kissed her. Piper made it more fervid, she pushed him back to the penthouse never breaking their kiss. She jumped on him locking her legs around his waist. He took her into the bedroom as she unbuckled his belt and he breathed with pleasure. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Piper was flushed with excitement, just the mere thought of touching him was pure ecstasy.  
  
"The time isn't right" groaned Cole. "I know you want to forget, but I hope when we do it the first time, we're ready and clear headed"  
  
Piper looked at him a few seconds, she thought he's right. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" whispered him.  
  
She kissed him lightly then pulled away.  
  
"I don't care if Phoebe's pregnant" said Piper. "I love you and I'm not going to let you go. I'm not going to lose you and Phoebe will have to deal with that"  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
"If it's alright with you once I'm better I'd like to start dating" said Piper. "Take things you know slowly"  
  
Cole nodded. "I'll wait an eternity for you"  
  
"Well then you must be one patient man cause I don't think I'll be able to stay one night away from you" said Piper.  
  
Cole walked her out the door and watched as she walked to the elevators. Then he leaned against the doorway and sighed. Life was complicated.  
  
Eric shimmered away as Cole shut the door.  
  
Eric's Apartment  
  
"I'll take out Turner myself" said Eric to no one in particular. "Then I'll get Phoebe to take over the throne, marry her, then kill her"  
  
End of Part 1

A/N: What do you think? Please review...


	2. Complications 1&2

**A/N: Charmed-Snow and I have been feeling that this fic isn't getting the proper attention as we hoped. We really expected more reviews. Not to sound like we're begging but our muses need more reviews to continue this fic. We wrote up to part 5 and Charmed-Snow is feeling really down. Our only compensation to taking our time to write these fics are reviews and they can really help. So please review. Every 5 reviews or more = an update...  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed and now to the fic...Ok this is part 1 and 2 I mistakingly forgot to proofread and left some important things out so read and enjoy...**  
  
Part 1  
  
Gerald still kept saying, but Leo couldn't hear them anymore, the space sank in silence, he turned around, startlingly realized Chris there.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I can't be here if I'm evil." – smiled Chris.  
  
Leo clenched the ball tightly staring at the stranger in wariness.  
  
"What do you want?" – asked him.  
  
"They cheated you to kill your own son, and your wife."  
  
"Piper!" – whispered Leo. He orbed out, but Chris flicked his fingers and Leo turned steady again.  
  
"She's fine now." – assured him.  
  
Leo's face became red, he couldn't imagined he had done such a thing, he had had a blind confindence in The Elders, and they just used him.  
  
"They're going to kill you right after you give them the ball. I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me? It's too late. Why didn't you show up sooner and prevented me from ruining my family? I've killed our love, she'll never forgive me. It's nothing left to help." – cried Leo.  
  
"I have no responsibility for your doings." – claimed Chris – "You get your own brain to decide it. I'm here to make sure what should happen happen."  
  
"So our break-up is a right thing?" – snorted Leo.  
  
"Listen, we don't have much time." – said Chris calmly – "The ball in your hand contains the power to weaken your bosses momently. You've already heard they want to absorb your son's powers, use this chance to take the leading chair. Be bold, Leo. You never strong enough in your life."  
  
Chris flashed out, the door shelled off magically. Leo changed to his white robe and walked inside.  
  
. . . Penthouse. . .  
  
Cole carried Piper into his bedroom a couple hours later. They had been lying on the couch. She had been crying about her lost baby, then had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
He laid her on the bed, took off her shoes, and covered her with the blanket. Then he stripped down to his boxers, once done Cole collected an extra blanket and a pillow to take to the living room.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked a sleepy Piper.  
  
Cole turned and faced her.  
  
"The living room" he answered while scratching his head.  
  
"No" said Piper. "I want you near me, please"  
  
Cole nodded and dropped the stuff beside the bed then he climbed in. She burrowed further next to him. He laid on his back and she laid on his chest.  
  
"Will I be okay?" she asked, her tears starting up.  
  
"You will because you're strong" said Cole after a moment.  
  
Piper looked up and kissed him. Then she laid back down.  
  
"Will you ever leave me?" she asked falling asleep.  
  
Cole sighed. "I'm not planning to"  
  
Piper nodded and went to sleep. Cole stayed up for a half an hour listening to Piper's breathing and thinking about Phoebe. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.  
  
. . .Eric's Apartment. . .  
  
"It's time to work out our plan" said Eric.  
  
He walked to Phoebe and kissed her forcefully, she shoved him away.  
  
"Well I took a turn on our plan" said Phoebe nonchalantly. She touched her stomach. "I need some kind of a glamour to make me appear pregnant"  
  
"Pregnant?!" cried Eric. "For what?"  
  
"To get closer to Cole" said Phoebe. "Then I will kill him this time with no disruptions"  
  
"And being pregnant will do that?" asked Eric. "You're not really pregnant are you?"  
  
"No way" said Phoebe waving it off. "I'm going to visit him now"  
  
Phoebe shimmered away, Eric stared at where she had stood suspiciously.  
  
. . .Heaven. . .  
  
All members of the Elder's council were there, Leo saw Eldest Hayes sit on his throne.  
  
"Leo Wyatt, you've done a good job." – complimented him – "Give me the ball."  
  
Gerald were standing next to him, the rest of them were in two line opposite to each other.  
  
"Thank you, Eldest Hayes." – said Leo – "I think you're rewarding me something."  
  
"You have no right to ask for it." – Hayes' eyes turned shadowy.  
  
"It isn't just a task. It's my feat of arms." – insisted Leo.  
  
"We acknowledge it, Leo. Your reward will come soon!" – lied Gerald.  
  
"I want it now, or you never get the ball."  
  
"You threaten me?" – challenged Hayes.  
  
"It's keeping somewhere risky." – stated Leo – "The girls may find it, Cole Turner may find it, and any of evil beings may, too. If you're hesitant, you're giving time to them to take it."  
  
"Why you think it's important to us, Leo?" – asked Gerald softly.  
  
The whitelighter just stared at him.  
  
"Fine, we give you a long vacation, you'll have time to be with your family, and persuade your wife." – negotiated Gerald.  
  
Leo's eyes flared up, he knew Gerald's just telling lies.  
  
"That isn't what I want." - he gritted his teeth.  
  
"What do you want?" – asked Hayes.  
  
"Join the council. To be an Elder." – answered Leo.  
  
"Never." – grunted Hayes.  
  
"And you never see the ball."  
  
Gerald lifted his hand up and a gleam emitted from his palm to Leo's forehead. He wanted to read his mind, but an enigmatic force blocked him. He whispered something to Hayes' ear. The Eldest nodded, and transmitted their decision to the rest of Elders by the way Leo couldn't realize.  
  
"Ok, Leo. Welcome to be one of us." – said Gerald.  
  
The Elders gather around Leo making him the heart of this circle. They shared to him their gifts, and their knowledge. The circle glowed brightly during the process. When they dismissed, Leo still stood in his spot, his robe had changed to the same colour as them, he felt powerful.  
  
"Elder Wyatt, give us the ball." – asked Gerald.  
  
Leo dragged a half smile, he held his hand out with his palm upward:  
  
"Crystal ball." – called him. The ball appeared in.  
  
Hayes attracted it to him and raised it high.  
  
The rest of them also raised their hands toward it to absorb the powers. Leo found out they hadn't given him this power.  
  
. . .Penthouse next morning. . .  
  
Piper woke up slowly. Cole wasn't beside her. She sighed and got out of bed. Automatically she placed her hand to her belly. Remembering she wasn't pregnant anymore she stiffled a sob and laid back in the bed. Then she heard a knock coming from the front door.  
  
. . .Living room. . .  
  
Cole opened the door and saw Phoebe standing there.  
  
"Hi Phoebe" said Cole putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey Cole" said Phoebe. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Only if you don't have any weapons" said Cole stepping aside.  
  
"I was hoping we could get past that" said Phoebe. "You know, start over"  
  
"We have to work this out someway I guess" said Cole looking at her belly "How long? Did you go to a doctor?"  
  
He looked at the bedroom door.  
  
"Just before I came here" answered Phoebe. "It'll be confirmed in a couple of hours"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm a father now" said him scratching his head.  
  
"Are you happy with that?" asked Phoebe. "I know our situation is complicated but we could work it out"  
  
"Yeah maybe" said Cole.  
  
"Alright I'll talk to you later then"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Part 2  
  
Phoebe left, and Piper came out of the bedroom dressed. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Piper" said Cole. "Morning"  
  
"Goodbye Cole" said Piper coldly.  
  
She opened the penthouse door as Cole was running after her. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"You didn't tell me Phoebe was pregnant" sobbed Piper. "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen"  
  
"Piper we can work through this" said Cole, his eyes begged her. "I love you"  
  
"And I love you" said Piper. "But we can't do this anymore"  
  
"Why not?" asked Cole angrily. "Because Phoebe's pregnant. What it's either my baby or you?"  
  
"Of course not" said Piper. "Phoebe will probably be here all the time I just lost my baby. I can't take it right now"  
  
Eric was listening around the corner.  
  
"I need to talk to my sisters" continued Piper. "about Leo and my loss." – she paused a little – "Don't go after him. I want to find out what The Elders are planning."  
  
Cole nodded, Leo didn't get the power he had used to suck their baby out, the whole matter wasn't that simple. He looked at Piper passionately, he knew she's trying to go through that hard time, but it's also the first time he had had a night with her, although they'd just spent the night sleeping in their arms, it's still warm, and precious.  
  
They're in very short distance, her brown eyes were lambent with love, she closed them nonchalantly, and he kissed her. Piper made it more fervid, she pushed him back to the penthouse never breaking their kiss. She jumped on him locking her legs around his waist. He took her into the bedroom as she unbuckled his belt and he breathed with pleasure. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Piper was flushed with excitement, just the mere thought of touching him was pure ecstasy.  
  
"The time isn't right" groaned Cole. "I know you want to forget, but I hope when we do it the first time, we're ready and clear headed"  
  
Piper looked at him a few seconds, she thought he's right. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" whispered him.  
  
She kissed him lightly then pulled away.  
  
"I don't care if Phoebe's pregnant" said Piper. "I love you and I'm not going to let you go. I'm not going to lose you and Phoebe will have to deal with that"  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
"If it's alright with you once I'm better I'd like to start dating" said Piper. "Take things you know slowly"  
  
Cole nodded. "I'll wait an eternity for you"  
  
"Well then you must be one patient man cause I don't think I'll be able to stay one night away from you" said Piper.  
  
Cole walked her out the door and watched as she walked to the elevator. Then he leaned against the doorway and sighed. Life was complicated.  
  
Eric shimmered away as Cole shut the door.  
  
. . .Eric's Apartment. . .  
  
"I'll take out Turner myself" said Eric to no one in particular. "Then I'll get Phoebe to take over the throne, marry her, then kill her"  
  
. . . Heaven. . .  
  
The ball broke up, all of The Elders fell on the ground, Hayes tumbled down his chair.  
  
"Impressive, isn't it?" – chuckled Leo – "Now it's time for my coronation."  
  
Leo flung his hand and Hayes turned to twinkling dust, then vanished.  
  
"I dedicate my own life to maintain the good on this world and save it from evil until my last second on this throne." – sweared Leo, he orbed to the chair.  
  
It was the resource of Eldest's powers, when The Eldest ended his term or died, it would retrieve the powers and transferred them to the successor who was the first one to occupy it.  
  
All of them looked at each other in horrible, but Leo saw an transparent image of Chris smile slightly at him.  
  
. . .Manor. . .  
  
Piper walked in.  
  
"Piper Halliwell where have you been?" asked Paige with Phoebe in tow. "You were out all night and what if there was a de..."  
  
She stopped when she saw Piper's eyes filling with tears and her eyes traveled down to Piper's tummy.  
  
. . .Living room. . .  
  
Paige comforted Piper as she told them what Leo did.  
  
"I'm going to hurt him" said Phoebe angrily.  
  
"Don't play your game with me anymore Pheebs" Piper raised her voice. "He told me what you had fabricated about the baby. You told he wasn't his child."  
  
"Piper what're you talking ?" aked Phoebe innocently. Paige stared at her as well.  
  
"You're there too, Paige. I told him Piper was at the penthouse stating her love for Cole and healing him by the baby's power."  
  
Paige recollected the night Phoebe had come home after using a spell in an effort to kill Cole unsuccessfully, and Leo had just been back. Piper had accused her of using an evil spell by a certain dark priest. Paige thought Piper seemed to opposite Phoebe utterly, maybe it's because both of them were involved in the same man.  
  
"Don't you think Leo made up everything? It looks like he's been brainwashed or something." – said Paige.  
  
Piper tried to think of that possibility, Phoebe cut her thought off:  
  
"Where have you been this whole time?" asked her curiously.  
  
"I think you know where, and I don't want to hear it" said Piper.  
  
"Well then I guess I should tell you two things" said Phoebe.  
  
"I already know I was there when you came this morning" said Piper softly, she hugged the pillow closer to her.  
  
"Know what?" asked Paige.  
  
"I'm pregnant" said Phoebe. "With Cole's child"  
  
"What?!" cried Paige. "Phoebe this wasn't supposed to come out like this"  
  
"You think I want to carry another demon child!" cried Phoebe.  
  
"Well get rid of it" argued Paige.  
  
"You two are such bitches" said Piper.  
  
Paige and Phoebe gaped at her. Piper stood up angrily.  
  
"How can you two even think of killing a child!" screamed Piper. "I lost my baby and you guys talk about killing one"  
  
Paige blinked. "Piper I'm sorry I don't know why I said that but Cole is a demon and he is evil"  
  
"He is not evil" defended Piper.  
  
"No matter" said Phoebe. "I was planning to keep this baby anyway. We can't get rid of Cole no matter how much we try. I have to make it work with him"  
  
"Make what work?" asked Piper. Her fear was growing.  
  
"My relationship with Cole" said Phoebe enjoying watching Piper get nervous. Piper would never get Cole, not while she was alive.  
  
"I don't think he'll be so willing after you stabbed him in his own bed" said Piper coldly.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I'm not raising this thing on my own"  
  
"A baby is not a thing" said Piper. "You don't deserve this Phoebe. You don't deserve to have a baby. I know a 6 year old girl who act more mature than you"  
  
"Guys" said Paige attempting to stop the fight that was beginning to happen.  
  
"Plus Phoebe maybe the baby is not Cole's" said Piper. "You slept with more men in the past few months than you have body parts"  
  
"Piper don't even go there" said Phoebe warningly. "I'm sure the baby is Cole's"  
  
"Prove it" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe sighed and conjured a fireball.  
  
Piper gasped.  
  
"I'm leaving" said Phoebe. "Don't expect me back anytime soon"  
  
"Phoebe" called Paige.  
  
The door slammed shut. Piper ran upstairs and slammed her door. Paige cringed and she thought for a moment.  
  
I'm not letting Cole Turner break up my family again, thought Paige.  
  
"I've gotta vanquish him" said Paige aloud.  
  
"Well I can help you in that department" said Eric coming from the sunroom.  
  
Paige got up and was ready to attack.  
  
"Hey just hear me out" said Eric holding up his hands.  
  
"What do you want and talk fast" said Paige.  
  
"My name is Eric and I want to vanquish Cole Turner" said Eric coolly. "Looks like you want it too"  
  
"Yeah but I don't need your help" said Paige.  
  
"Oh really" said Eric. "I don't think you've got a way. Even you can, remember the wasteland? He'll come back again. Look I need you to take away his powers and I'll handle everything else"  
  
"What's in it for you?" asked Paige.  
  
"Something that doesn't deal with you" said Eric.  
  
Paige raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My future wife" said Eric. "He's standing in my way"  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"No someone from his past" said Eric. "Anyway I get my wife and you get your family back. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Paige knew she should be doing this but she could not do this by herself.  
  
"I accept" said Paige. "I don't trust you so just tell me where I can meet you and I'll do the spell"  
  
. . .Piper's room. . .  
  
"My sisters took it pretty well" said Piper talking on the phone with Cole. "Then Phoebe flaunted that she was pregnant with your child. She proved it by conjuring a fireball"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Piper I promise this won't come between what we want to build" assured Cole.  
  
"Alright" said Piper smiling a little.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to come over?"  
  
"No I need a little time to think to myself and I have to figure out how to explain why I'm not pregnant anymore"  
  
"Ok" said Cole. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" said Piper softly. "Goodbye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
. . .Eric's Apartment. . .  
  
"So you have the spell?" asked Eric.  
  
"Yup" answered Paige. "You have the plan"  
  
"Yeah" said Eric.  
  
"Care to let me know what it is?" asked Paige.  
  
"You'll find out soon" said Eric.  
  
Paige was starting to think this must be a bad idea but any way to kill Cole she was open to. She'll deal with vanquishing Eric later.  
  
"So you wanna do this now?" asked Paige.  
  
Eric nodded.  
  
Paige sighed. "Alright"  
  
She went in her purse and took out a knife.  
  
"What's that?" asked Eric.  
  
"I charmed this knife with the potion we had been giving him to strip his powers" said Paige. "I used about two batches so it will do. Just stab him or cut him with the knife and his powers would be stripped and go to a jar in a safe location"  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" asked Eric as he took this knife from Paige's hand. "Maybe we should test it"  
  
Paige stepped back. "Don't even think about it"  
  
"Don't worry princess I don't want to hurt you" he said. Eric started to shimmer away. "Yet..."  
  
. . .Penthouse. . .  
  
Cole just finished washing dishes and sighed. He wanted to see Piper to comfort her but it's better to keep a slight distance.  
  
Then there was Phoebe. He was going to have a child with a woman he didn't love anymore. Life was complicated.  
  
"Hello Turner" said Eric shimmering in the living room.  
  
"Eric" said Cole crossing his arms. "What brings you here?"  
  
"To kill you" said Eric coolly.  
  
Cole sent an energy ball at him. Eric shimmered away and re-appeared a second later.  
  
"Even The Charmed Ones couldn't kill me" said Cole.  
  
"That's different" said Eric.  
  
Cole chuckled. "Take a try"  
  
Eric threw an energy ball that smashed at him harmlessly.  
  
"This is going to be boring!" said Eric.  
  
He shimmered out, and re-appeared of all a sudden behind Cole, Cole turned around, but Eric swiftly sticked the cursed knife to his abdomen. Cole punched him sending him flying across the room, and cried out in pain.  
  
"What is with people stabbing me this week" said Cole pulling the knife out. He looked at his wound expecting it to be healed.  
  
Eric laughed and Cole tried to conjure an energy ball. No luck.  
  
"Well Turner you sure are downsized" said Eric, he sent a large energy ball at Cole knocking him against the wall. Eric chuckled at Cole's unmoving form.  
  
He formed a purple energy ball and threw it to the couch, then several curtains starting a mysterious fire that would keep Cole's soul inside and burned him up entirely.  
  
Eric shimmered away from the fiery scene...  
  
A/N: Please Review it will make this fic live on... 


	3. Complications 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews we appreciate them. Continue that and we'll continue writing. Enjoy this chapter...  
  
Part 3  
  
Written by: Charmed-Snow  
  
San Francisco 2027 . . .  
  
Piper and her husband were dancing at her club, they had been together for 24 years, and their love was never faded. She looked like in her prime of beauty, although having three children and her real age was over fifty. Piper fastened her eyes upon his attractive ones while they're gliding to the music, he bowed down to kiss on her soft lips and stroked her dark curly long hair.  
  
When they finished their kiss, Piper leaned on his chest, suddenly a premonition hit her.  
  
Cole pulled the knife out of his abdomen, blood started to stream out, a man in front of him snickered, he tried to form an eneryball but failed. The other man threw a large one at Cole sending him to the wall. Then he set fire around the room.  
  
"Piper!" – called her husband realizing she's seizing him tightly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A premonition?" – asked him.  
  
"No, I just um. . . dizzy." – answered Piper. She stood on tiptoe to kiss on his cheek – "Wait for me here!"  
  
She went to her office and shut the door behind.  
  
"Chris!" – she called her son – "Chris!"  
  
"Mom?" – he flashed in – "What's up?"  
  
"How is your dad?" – asked her. Chris understood she's asking about his dad's past self.  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Are you sure? When's the last time you checked him?" – suspected Piper.  
  
"Just yesterday."  
  
She turned pale.  
  
"Hurry up! Go rescue him, he's in danger." – Piper held her hand out, Chris took it and saw her premonition.  
  
He gasped and flashed out.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
2003. . .  
  
When Chris came, the firemen were doing their jobs at the tower, he heard they had stamped out the fire in time and rushed his dad to hospital. He ran to a corner at once and flashed to there.  
  
The doctors were trying to recover Cole's rhythm in the emergency room without any luck. Chris appeared as a vague shadow, he flicked his fingers and his dad's heart started to beat slightly, the doctors wiped their sweat out seeing the screen show their patient's pulsation.  
  
"It's not over." – thought Chris.  
  
. . . . . .Next day . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Piper was searching the book of shadow for a way to a witch summoned her whitelighter in case he's trying to evade his charge. Nothing happened during those days, she couldn't just wait for what she didn't know. She has some vague pain on her stomach since yesterday, but she didn't pay much attention to.  
  
"Morning!" - Paige came in.  
  
"Hi!" – answered Piper.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Looking for a way to call Leo."  
  
"Where's Pheebs?" – Paige looked around.  
  
"I'm not her nanny." – Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
Paige sat down near her sister.  
  
"Piper, do you remember what Chris said about our future?" – said her softly – "I think this drama has started. We shouldn't let it really come."  
  
"She started it." – said Piper.  
  
"Cole's gone." – Paige wondered if Eric had succeeded in vanquishing him – "So has Leo. It's time three of us have to heal our relationship to face our future."  
  
The phone rang, Paige answered it.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Someone hang up on the other side.  
  
"Who's it?" – asked Piper.  
  
"None." – shrugged Paige.  
  
"It's up to Phoebe." – answered Piper – "If I knew she had something to do with my abortion, I wouldn't spare her."  
  
"Are you really planning to begin an affair with Cole?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"Hello!" – said Paige. The other side hung up again. She frowned at the receiver.  
  
"Maybe it's unfair to Leo, if he's just a victim in it." – Paige resumed their talk.  
  
"His belief for me was insecure. Furthermore, he killed my son, there's no argument for him to be forgiven."  
  
Paige sighed, Leo and three of them had had worked together very well, they had been not only the whitelighter and the charges, they had been family, but they're turning back to each other now.  
  
The phone rang the third time.  
  
"Let me!" – said Piper, she pressed 'talk' button – "Hello?"  
  
"Piper!" – said the other side.  
  
"Cole!"  
  
Paige gaped, it meant he had survived one more time, she regretted to trust Eric had the ability of killing him. Their situation was becoming worse.  
  
"Where are you?" – asked Piper on the phone.  
  
Her younger sister waited until she's off her call.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Orb me to Cole." – suggested Piper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said we had to heal our relationship. It won't happen if you resist me to be with him."  
  
"He's bringing us new trouble." – argued Paige.  
  
"Fine. I'll drive." – Piper ran out of the manor as if she's in a dead hurry.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Cole was answering some police officers about his case, he helped them draw a portrait of the murderer, Eric. He didn't expect them to find him, but he needed them to keep him company until Piper showed up.  
  
"I'm sorry." – a nurse came in – "Our patient needs a rest, please finish your questions here."  
  
"I'm fine." – said Cole.  
  
"It's not good for you, Mr. Turner." – insisted her.  
  
The police said good bye to him and left. Piper rushed in.  
  
"Cole!"  
  
"Sorry, missy!" – the nurse stopped her – "He's still too weak, he can't receive more visitors today."  
  
Piper swung her hands to freeze her and walked hastily to him.  
  
"Piper!" – Cole smiled sickly.  
  
"Are you ok?" – she hadn't had enough time to ask him on the phone, she had no idea why he's in the hospital as a patient.  
  
"I've just got an operation yesterday." – answered him, he put his hand on his abdomen.  
  
She gasped, and pulled up his shirt revealing a bandaged wound. She thought of Phoebe immediately.  
  
"I've lost all my powers." – continued Cole – "It's dangerous for me here."  
  
Piper was shocked, but there's no time to think much.  
  
"Go!" – she pulled the wheelchair and helped Cole leave his bed.  
  
They went to the front door when a nurse saw them.  
  
"Hey, where are you taking him to?" – asked her.  
  
Piper swung her hands again, the hall froze, and she pushed Cole on his wheelchair racing out. She knew her power couldn't be used for personal gain and in public, but she's doing it for her love's life.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Piper helped Cole get on the passenger seat. Then she drove off.  
  
"Are you ok?" – asked her again.  
  
"Yeah." – grimaced Cole.  
  
"How did you get injured?"  
  
He's about to reply, but asked her instead.  
  
"You don't think I was making out with someone, do you?"  
  
"Don't be silly." – Piper put a hand on his cheek – "I trust you."  
  
Cole lifted it to his lips:  
  
"Thank you!" – he kissed her hand – "Eric, The former Source's maternal grandchild, stabbed me."  
  
"Eric?" – that name sounded rather familiar to Piper – "One of Phoebe's boyfriend."  
  
Cole was confused, Phoebe had told they needed to work their problem out for their coming child, he thought she stopped trying to vanquish him.  
  
"But why couldn't you heal yourself?" – asked Piper.  
  
"The knife was poisoned." – said Cole – "It stripped my powers."  
  
"I'll drive you home first."  
  
"No. He's set it blazing." – informed him – "He'll find I'm still alive soon."  
  
"OK, we're going to my home, I'll collect some stuff and we'll get a hotel later." – planned Piper.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Piper stopped outside the manor. She turned to Cole and touched his hair.  
  
"I'm glad you consider your own life now." – whispered her. She remembered he had attempted to kill himself in the past, it meant he had put the end for this period.  
  
"I love you." – said Cole. Piper was happy to be the meaning of his life.  
  
She kissed him sweetly.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The door's opened. Paige rose up on the couch seeing Piper's helping Cole walk in. She gasped.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Please continue and hoped you liked this chapter. 


End file.
